Worth it
by chichipitter
Summary: Jack and Kim- together at last. But whats with all the secrets? Jack won't kiss Kim, and the guys are noticing how Kim almost seems scared of Jack. But why would she? It's not like he's done anything to hurt her, right? Well, maybe. and out everyone, how does JERRY know exactly whats going on? Follow the warriors thru this crazy part of their friendship- the ups and downs of love.
1. Physically or technically?

"Jack!" I called as I ran to catch up with him in the courtyard outside falaphel phils.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted me with a kiss to the forehead. I tried to contain my excitement as he slung his arm around my shoulder and we waltzed into the dojo.

Since we started dating, I learned a couple things about jack. The first is that he's not exactly the physical type, so that peck on the forehead was definitely a surprise.

"Looks like we're early," Jack says as I unpack my gear into the empty dojo.

"Would you maybe want to do something tonight?" I ask nervously, mostly because jack is always the one that plans our dates, and I've never really been the one to bring up time together.

"My shows coming on… but I think I can give up some TV time for you," he jokes. "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we could take a walk through that new nature park? I hear it's beautiful at night." I suggest, hoping he won't turn me down; I know nature walks aren't really his thing.

"Kim! It's frank! He wants to see you- like, NOW." Milton says as he runs in, a terrified jerry following close behind.

"He doesn't seem too happy, Kim!" Jerry squeals. I began to walk outside the dojo to where I see Frank standing when Jack catches my arm.

"I'll come with you,"

"Jack, I can handle myself. Besides, it's just frank. Aren't you two buddies now or something?" I say as I shake him away and push outside.

"Kim," frank greets me with the same sly grin and ugly laugh.

"Frank." I say spitefully. "What do you want?"

"I see you and Jack are pretty close lately?" he taunts.

"Listen frank; if you just came out here to make fun, you're wasting my time." I pronounce as I turn around to head back inside, but frank catches my arm and I give out a surprised yelp. I see jack tense up from inside the dojo, mistaking my sound for pain.

I whip around and come face to face with the curly haired no good. "I thought I'd give you a chance to apologize." He seethes.

"For what?" I ask angrily.

"Turning the whole school against me,"

"Everyone was already against you." I say as I roughly shrug my arm away and walk inside the dojo.

"You're making a mistake, Kim." Frank says calmly.

"No, frank; YOU'RE making a mistake by coming here! I'm not afraid of you." I yell as I slam the dojo doors with a satisfying "crack". I return to the dojo with confidence and sass in my walk. I can't believe frank came over just to interrogate me.

"What did he want, Kim?" Jack asks.

"He tried to threaten me. Said he wanted an apology,"

"I'm going to go ahead and guess you didn't give him one, did you?" Milton said.

"Not a chance."

I had just gotten a new blouse and was rocking my high heeled boots; I was ready for a carefree evening at the park with jack.

I calmly rang the doorbell and waited for Jack to open the door. He didn't. So I rang again. And again, and again. I had been waiting outside for almost thirty minutes when I thought about knocking, but quickly remembered how the last time I was there I had awoken his grumpy mother, who gets chronic migraines.

I called him on his cell sixteen times. No answer, not even once. I was just about to walk away, fuming, when I heard his door open. "Hey, Kim! I was just about to walk to your house. Your late- didn't you say seven?"

"Did you just say that **I'm** late? I've been standing here for the last half an hour!" I yell, as we start to walk away from his house.

"Didn't I tell you our doorbell doesn't work? Sorry Kim, I didn't mean to have you standing out here that long." He said, opening his arms out to give me a hug.

I stay there for a while, relieved he didn't bail on me. When I pull away, I didn't realize that Jacks necklace had caught on my hair, so when I pulled away it ripped it from his neck.

"Ow! Yep, that will definitely leave a mark…" Jack says, clutching his neck.

"aw, man. I'm so sorry Jack." I say as I reach down to pick up the broken necklace from the ground. I recognize it as the one Bobbi wasabi gave him. "I broke your necklace,"

"It's okay, it wasn't like it was one of a kind or anything." He says sarcastically. I notice he's still holding the side of his neck.

"Are you hurt?" I ask, placing my hand on top of his, trying to pry it from his neck.

"I'm fine, Kim." He mutters, trying to move away.

"Let me see, Jack. Please." I say softly. He reluctantly moves his hand and I gasp at the blood trickling down his neck from the cut I made.

"Jack! I ..I.." is the last thing I say before I pass out.

**So a shout out to Karategirl77 for being the first reviewer for this story. Thanks so much! Check out her story "The legacy of the dragon" It's AMAZING. Please review! I will post the next chapter after 5 reviews... (its already written)**

**LOTSOFLOVE ~! Chichi**


	2. Its all him

***I WILL NOT BE POSTING CHAPTER THREE UNTIL I HAVE 20 REVIEWS***

**KIM POV**

"Kim... Kim… can you hear me?" I jolt up suddenly to find I'm lying in some grass at the nature center. Jack is standing above me.

"Jack, I passed out."

"I know, stupid. I carried you all the way here, didn't I? Are you okay?"

I wobbly stand up with some help from Jack before I give him a good slug to the face.

"What the-!" he exclaims, clearly surprised by my outburst.

"Don't call your girlfriend stupid, Jack."

We decided to go take our nature walk, even though the place closed in twenty minutes. Man, my date had turned into a disaster. We were walking for a while and I thought that things might actually be changing for the better.

"So then Jerry ran out of the cafeteria like a little girl, screaming and- CRACK

"ow, ow, ow , ow!" I screamed as I fell to the ground. It was like my shoe has just crumbled. I looked at my boots and sure enough- one of my heels had broken.

"Kim!" Jack said, surprised. He helped me and over to one of the park benches, right in front of a lake. "how about we just sit for a while?" Jack suggested.

"Good idea." I agreed. "Hey, Jack, could I see your phone? I called you a bunch of times and you didn't answer."

"Here," jack said, handing me his phone. "I didn't even get one of your calls," he held out his phone, and probably thought I had it, but I didn't. it fell right from our hands and plopped into the lake.

"Aw, crud!" Jack stated before reaching his hand into the lake to fish out his phone.

"Jack I'm so sorry, again."

"It's alright. It wasn't only your fault."

**'CLAP'** right on cue, thunder and lighting, and then it was pouring. I tried standing up to get out of the rain, but an unbearable pain shot up in my ankle and I collapsed onto the muddy floor in my white pants.

I Put my face in my hands and just cried. This was really too much. I just wanted a night out with my Jack, but everything that could go wrong went wrong.

"Kim, what are you doing?!" Jack yelled over the storming rain while he ducked under a tree. "Get out of the rain!"

I just shook my head and kept my face in my hands, I felt so pathetic. I really just wanted him to leave. A couple minutes later, I was positive he had left, but then I realized it wasn't raining over me anymore.

I glanced upwards to find jack standing over me, using his jacket to shield me from the rain.

I silently rejoiced that he couldn't tell I was crying with all the rain.

"Hey," Jack said as he sat down next to me in the mud. "What's wrong?"

"Everything, Jack. I screwed EVERYTHING up. I cut you, broke your necklace, and dropped your phone in the lake. Not to mention I broke my new shoe and passed out. And now it's raining! It couldn't have been a worse date."

"Yes, it was a pretty horrible date, but I could think of worse things. We're here together, and to me that's all that matters."

It was pouring rain, but I felt warm wrapped inside Jacks arms. Suddenly I felt myself leaning-leaning-leaning till we were only mere inches apart; so close our noses were touching. I knew this was it; finally he was going to kiss me and I was more than ready for it. Sparks about to fly, I closed my eyes and waited.

But it never came. "So-uh, we should be going! I don't want to get you sick out here or anything…"

"Oh, ya…" I say awkwardly. "We should go."

**Kim pov**

Jack had to carry me all the way back to his house because of my ankle, so let's just say its a good thing he's strong.

Back at Jacks house I'm all dried off and wearing his Over sized sweatshirt like a dress, hopefully he doesn't mind I'm not wearing any pants.

I decided to flick on the T.V. but nothing interesting is on, and I'm grateful when Jack returns from his shower to join me.

"You look like a girl," I tease, pointing to the towel wrapped on his head.

"I do not!" he says indignantly as he plops down next to me.

"What, you couldn't find a shirt?" I ask, secretly admiring how ripped he actually is.

"What, you couldn't find pants?" he retorts.

"Oh shut up!" I say, pelting the remote at him. "Just find us something to watch." He pulls the towel off his head to reveal his damp locks, and as I snuggle next to him, I can't help but play with his brown curls.

"Your foot ok?"

i just nod.

He finally decides to put on some sort of rom-com, but I don't even pay attention. With my head on his chest all I hear is his steady heartbeat. And with his arms wrapped around me so protectively, all I feel is him. His breath, his smile. All I see is him.

I realize that I really love him with everything I've got .even with his flaws; and even though I'm sitting on the edge of my seat in anticipation for our first kiss, I can wait. I can wait Because he's worth it.

**Don't worry, it's definitely not over yet! **

**The thing about my story is that it doesn't give you every. Single. Detail. It sort of skips around their relationship, so it won't be starting back up exactly where we left off, but it won't skip any important events either. (like their first kiss)**

**So please review if you like it! Review if you want to see more!**

**And also if anyone has some cool ideas or stories that i can incorporate into their relationship, let me know! I'd be more than happy to use them.**

**LOTSOFLOVE ~! Chichi**

***I WILL NOT BE POSTING CHAPTER THREE UNTIL I HAVE TWENTY REVIEWS* (sorry, but i need feedback!)**


	3. I'm JELLY

** Jackandkim4ever Well I think you'll be happy to know that in a couple days ****I'll be taking Meet the family off the hiatus!**** It's been forever but it's about time. I would be honored to read you're one-shot. :D ENJOY**

** Love shipper I'm posting this early just for you! Thanks for both of your reviews!**

** JACK POV**

"JACK! OH MY GOD!" Kim ran through the school hallway until she spotted me, and then jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"I MADE it! I got the lead!" she yelled.

"Congrats, gorgeous! I knew you could do it." I said, setting her down on the ground.

"I know the show is far away, but promise you'll come to see it?" she asks.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Plus, I'd like to see you in a fish costume." I punch him.

"I'm Ariel, Not a fish!"

**KIM POV**

I was reading over the script in the auditorium when my phone buzzed, and Mrs. Kaylee, our director, seemed too busy to notice so I pulled it out.

**Sent from: Jack**

**Where r u? Rudy is going crazy**

**Sent from: Kim**

**Tell him srry, I can't come I'm at play rehearsal**

**Sent from: Jack**

**K. want 2 come over l8r?**

**Sent from: Kim**

**Can't, Parents. You come over**

**Sent from: Jack**

**What time?**

**Sent from: Kim**

**Thru the window, 8 sharp**

**Sent from: Jack**

**The WINDOW?**

**Sent from: Kim**

**PARENTS, remember? G2g ttyl**

"Kimberley and Roy, our two leads. Pair up, get acquainted and run lines, please. No time to waste!" Mrs. Kaylee announced. Roy? I don't think I know a Roy.

"Hey, you must be Kimberley. You're playing Ariel, right?" I turn around and come face to face with a tall dark beauty, short dark brown hair and the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen.

I want to be my usual confident self, bubbly and whatnot, but all I can manage is a timid "My friends call me Kim,"

"I'm Roy, in case you were wondering," He laughed.

"Hi,"

"SO… uh, should we run lines?" he asks, staring at me with a perplexed look.

"Oh ya! Good idea…hehe…"

**JACK POV**

I'm taking down dummy after dummy in the dojo while Jerry talks and I pretend to listen, but something he says catches my eye.

"Jealous boyfriend….."

"What did you just say, Jerry?"

"Miranda dumped me because I made her pay for lunch," he says with an incredulous look.

"No, after that." I remind him.

"I thought you'd be a more jealous boyfriend with Kim. I mean, all the guys in school want her, they ask her out on a daily basis, even though they know she's dating you."

"They do not," I huff while kicking a dummy. "that's ridiculous."

"No it's not! I should know; I'm one of them."

"Seriously, jerry?" I ask, bewildered.

"Sorry dude just thought I'd give it one more shot." Jerry says with a shrug of the shoulders. "But I'm serious with the jealous thing; from the looks of it, you haven't kissed her yet."

I can feel my cheeks growing warm. "So, I haven't kissed her yet. So what?"

"Well, you should make your move quick, because Roy, you know, the player? Ya, He's going to plant one on her soon. And if you aren't first, you might lose her."

"Now THAT'S absurd. Kim would never cheat on me," I know that for a fact.

"She won't be cheating on you; it's in the script for the play, man! Roy's playing Eric." He retorts.

"It's a ninth grade play, they don't do that." I say nervously, because if Jerry's got his facts correct, he could be right.

"Yes they do! I even heard Roy asking Kim if she wanted to practice that particular scene at his house tonight."

Now _that_ got me angry. I punched the dummy so hard my hand went right through it. That's never happened before.

"Whoa man! You okay?" Jerry asks. In response, I silently pack up my stuff.

"I have to go."

**HOPED YOU LIKED... :D Just a heads up my next chappie is going to be extremely short. SORRY. but at least i posted this longer one for you guys early? BTW i wouldn't mind some reviews for inspiration? just ten? you guys are the best ! thanks for reading!**


	4. Just a taste

**Just saying it again, but this chapter is SUPER short. Sorry but it make the story flow better this way, trust me.**

Roy had been flirting with me the whole 2 hour practice, but not **just** flirting, touching too. Whenever there was an emotional line he would hold my hand or cup my cheek, and for half of practice his arm was permanently strung across my shoulders.

There was only five minutes left of practice and I was packing up my stuff when he approached me. "So, Kim, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and practice scene 18 with me?" he asks with a cocked brow.

Scene 18 was the kissing scene, and I had a feeling he wanted to do a little more than run lines.

"Listen Roy, you're a nice guy and all, but you can't keep flirting with me. I have a boyfriend."

He shook his head in understanding. "Sorry Kim, I didn't mean to overstep the boundaries."

"No problem. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I waved goodbye to Roy as I walked out the auditorium doors, when my phone started going off.

**Sent from Jack:**

**Is it true?**

**Sent from Jack:**

**U have to kiss Roy?**

**Sent from Jack:**

**And U didn't tell me?**

**Sent from: Kim**

**Jeez Jack, where is all this coming from?**

**Sent from: Jack**

**Why didn't U tell me, Kim?**

**Sent from: Kim**

**Listen, U need to stop freaking out. I'll talk 2 U when you come over l8r.**

This was the second thing I learned about Jack. He's just full of surprises. You'd think he wasn't the overprotective kind, but NOPE. And he freaks out over nothing. SUCH a drama queen.

**A shout out to WHITEFLOWER213 for being such a patient reviewer J**

**Remember to review me if you have any cool ideas or scenarios you want me to write about! I'm open to ideas!**

**LOTSOFLOVE~! Chichi**


	5. Desperate measures

"How was your day, sweetie?" My father asked my sister, Carly, who is pretty brunette only a year younger than me. (Picture her as Miranda Cosgrove)

"Good. They gave out free cookies."

"That sounds like a great day." My dad chuckled.

"No it doesn't George; it sounds like they ruined her appetite." My mother scolded, bringing some vegetables to the table.

"What about your day, Kim?" mom asked me.

"Fantastic, actually! I got the lead role of the play! I'm Ariel!" my family congratulated me with smiles.

"Is Jeremy playing Eric?" my dad asked.

"It's jack, dear." My mother corrected him. My cheeks burned.

"No, dad, a boy named Roy is playing Eric." I tell them, quietly trying to think of a way to change the subject.

"ROY?" Carly asks. "As in Roy Waltson?"

"Um, ya…" I say unevenly.

"He's, Hot. Like, smoking hot." She says with a smirk.

"He's a pretty boy for sure, but he's such a big flirt, it gets annoying." I glance at the clock and see it says 7:45. I quickly scarf down my food and then pronounce that I'm extremely tired and will be turning in early for the night.

I skip upstairs and for some reason my heart is fluttering. I'm excited to see jack, I'm anxious about breaking a rule, and I'm nervous that he'll be mad at me.

If he's angry with me, I've prepared a speech. Basically I'm going to tell him I don't have feelings for Roy and that I never will, that it's just part of my role as an actor. Jack is an understanding guy, so I think he'll calm down once I explain.

"Tap-Tap-Tap" at 8:32. Didn't I tell him eight o'clock sharp? Ughh. I walk over to my window to see Jack there, tapping on the glass while unsteadily teetering on the oak tree. He's climbed the tree before, but I know he doesn't like it. He'll never admit it, but he has a small fear of heights.

"You're late," I say. He responds by roughly pushing me down on the bed, then jumping on top of me, bracing himself with a hand on either side of his head. I gasp so loudly I have to put a hand over my mouth.

"Jack…jack what the hell are you doing?!" I whisper harshly.

"Just give me a second to be the jealous boyfriend." He says quietly. I give him a confused look, and let me just say; I am so surprised by his actions, his dominance, that I can't think straight. So when he starts to kiss my neck- I go into an astonished euphoria. (Not that I do not love all of this.) And I gasp so loud, Carly knocks on my door.

"Kim…everything all right in there?" Carly questions worriedly.

Surprisingly, Jack doesn't stop his actions. "Yes every- everything's ..ohh ..al-alright!"

"Jack, what are you doing to me?" I ask as he kisses his way up my neck. I suddenly know why he's here. He's trying to win me back. He's jealous about the whole Roy thing.

"Jack." I say, sliding out from underneath him and sitting upright. "You have nothing to worry about. Nothing's going on between me and Roy, okay?"

He gives me an embarrassed look. "Sorry, Kim. It's just so hard not to be jealous. I'm trying, I really am."

I leaned in and kissed him on his cheek. "It's only you. It's always been you."

He blushes but doesn't say anything, and I'm worried I've overstepped the physical boundaries. I mean, he hasn't kissed me yet, but he was just sucking my neck! Doesn't that step up the whole "touching" taboo?

"Why did you do that, Jack?"

"Do what?" he asks, leaning back on my bedframe.

"I know that this kind of stuff… well; it just isn't your thing."

"What isn't my thing, Kim?" he asked, perplexed.

"Well, touching. And, like, physical contact. So how come you came in here like a totally different person, pushing me down on the bed and seducing me with neck kisses?"

"Firstly, I don't have a problem with _touching_. I'm 15 years old for crying out loud! It's hard for me NOT to touch." He says.

I was aggravated. If he didn't have a problem with touching, why doesn't he touch me? I leaned in real close to his face, enough that I could smell his minty breath. He furrowed his brow, eyes dilating. I mustered up the most intense stare I could and sent a commanding whisper into his ear. "Kiss. Me."

He seemed to have an internal battle with himself, eyes flicking to my lips for a couple seconds before shaking his head. "No, I can't." with those words I felt nothing but betrayal. I felt like crying, or running away in embarrassment.

"Why not Jack? I'm your girlfriend! What's wrong with me, am I just not good enough to kiss?" I know he could see the hurt spreading across my face as I through my little pity fest.

"Kim, I don't want to hurt you, okay? I promised myself I wouldn't hurt you." He says, sadness rushing across his face. He's disappointed in himself for upsetting me. I don't blame him.

"Kim, who's that you're talking to in there?" my dad called. "Open the door."

"You need to go." I say coldly, pointing to the window.

"Kim, please. I-" he whispers desperately

"Now!"

"It's nothing dad, just the TV. I'll be there in a sec."

"Good morning," I grumble as I groggily make my way downstairs.

"Good morning Ki-" my mom does a double take and furrows her brow. She drops her voice several octaves before she pulls me aside and harshly whispers into my ear. "Kimberly. Anne. Crawford. is that a HICKEY?"

"NO! Its. Uhh.." I stumble with a loss for words.

"Calm down mom, it's just foundation. Kim was showing me how to use stage makeup last night." Carly says with a smirk. I send her the most grateful smile in the world.

"I see..." my mother says, clearly relieved.

No wonder Jack was playing with my neck last night- he wants to make sure everyone knows that I'm all his.

**Good enough for ya? We'll be revisiting Roy and the play in later chapters. Isn't it weird that jack will give Kim a hickey, but not a kiss? Maybe he's HIDING something? 0_o **

**Review PLEASE REVIEW ! 5 more until I post the next chapter? You guys can do it! And please send me some ideas so I can spice up the story a bit!**


	6. Sniffles

**JACK POV**

"ACHOO!" Kim sneezed loudly.

"Kim, you sure you're okay? You're looking kind of green." Eddie observed from the other side of the table.

"I's just a- a-a- ACHOO! It's just a cold." She replied nasally. "I'm going to get more tissues from the bathroom."

"I think maybe you should take her to the nurse, Jack?" Eddie says.

"Ya, man. I think my mozzarella just turned into a snotzzerella!" Jerry explained while pointing to his now green pasta.

"It's no use, guys. I already tried. She is determined to last until the pep rally; they've been practicing for weeks." I say, exhausted.

It's only lunchtime, but I've been running after Kim the whole day. As much as I love her, this snot queen has A LOT of needs.

"I dare you to eat Jerry's pasta!" Eddie challenges Milton.

"Eww… no way!" Milton screams as he gives a look of absolute distaste to jerry's tray.

"Ha, wimp." Jerry snorts.

"Oh ya?" Milton counters. "Why don't YOU eat that bubbling cauldron of bacteria?"*

I turn away from this ongoing scene to answer my now ringing cell phone. "Hello?"

"Jack…" I hear Kim moan. "I-I need help."

"Kim, what's wrong? Where are you?" I ask frantically.

"Still in the bathroom…" and I'm out of my seat before she finishes speaking. I rush in the direction of the girl's bathroom, but before I push inside I send a silent plea to god hoping she won't still be in the stall or something awkward. I mean, it's odd enough I'm going into the girls bathroom; and even though I'm praying no one sees me,

She's worth it.

"Kim?" I call out in the musty bathroom before spotting her splayed across the floor in the corner. "Kim, what are you doing on the floor?" I say as I rush to her side.

"I-I don't know, I fell." She says with a lisp and I realize she's holding a bloody hand over her nose. "My nose started bleeding, and then I fell."

"Hold on a sec, Kim. Let me help you." I say as I run over to the sink and wet some paper towels. I return to find Kim unsteadily trying to make her way to her feet before plopping back down on the now bloody floor.

"Kim, are you lightheaded?" I say as I instruct her to tilt her head back and I clean off her hands before wiping the floor.

"No, I'm fine." She says as I wobbly help her to her feet. She stands for two seconds before crumpling into my chest.

"Whoa, Kim you are not okay! You can't even walk." I say as I hold her to me.

"I'm just a little dizzy…" she says with a tight smile.

"Kim…" I warn.

"Please, Jack. Please; I just need to make it to this pep squad. The team needs me," she mumbles into my T-shirt.

"Kim, I don't think it's a good idea. I'm taking you to the nurse, okay?" I'm happy to see her nose has stopped bleeding, but she's still a little shaky on her feet.

Then, Kim resorted to the thing I never thought she'd use; Seduction. But boy, did it work.

"Please Jack…" she whispers in my ear lightly. I feel shivers go down my spine as she traces delicate circles on my exposed skin.

"Kim, d-don't _do_ that…" I plead; I can feel myself crumbling at her mercy.

"Shh…" she says as she continues her menstruations, kissing her way up my neck and stopping to softly nibble on my sensitive skin, making me tighten my grip on her hips.

"Oh…Kim…" I have no idea how she has this much power over me when she can barely stand.

"Kim, Jack? Eww guys GET a room!" says Julie when she walks in on the scene only to quickly leave. I grab Kim by the wrists as to stop the trance I was in.

"Okay, Kim, I'll help you. Alright?" I smirk. "But you have GOT to stop doing that to get what you want from me,"

So I made it through the day with a little help from Jack, a lot of tissues and not a single nurse.

I'm in the middle of the pep rally with the biggest smile I could muster and I just keep remind myself that as soon as this is over I can go home and crash. I see Jack and the gang watching me and the rest of the cheerleaders with smile.

I continue on with the routine I've gone over a million times, and take a breath before the big finale in which I will be at the very top of the pyramid.

We begin the stunt and I'm raised higher and higher a smile still plastered on my face and my arms raised above my head. But then I start to feel woozy, and it's getting harder and harder for me to maintain my balance. Before I know it, I'm falling. I can hear someone screaming, but it takes me a second to realize that it's me.

The last thing I see before I hit the ground is Jacks rigid body, horror on his face as he screams out my name.

'Beep—beep- beep' I wake up to the steady beeping of a heart monitor. The room is bright- WAY bright. I can barely see. Once my eyes have adjusted to the light I realize with horror that I'm in a hospital room, and all the memories come flooding back to me.

I also notice that there's a beautiful brown haired boy in my room. Jack. He's sitting at my bedside, head in his hands.

"Jack…" my voice comes out in a hoarse whisper. He looks up from his hands, and to my surprise, he has tears in his eyes. No way in hell Jack brewer is crying, over me?

"Kim, oh my god, Kim… I was so scared! And the doctors…jeez the doctors… they said- they said that…" Jack rambles as a single tear rolls down his cheek. "I thought I lost you, Kim."

"Jack, I'm _so_ sorry." I say as I cup his cheek.

"Kim, I'm just happy you're okay." He says with a sad smile.

"Don't cry for me Jack, I'm not worth it." I tell him with all the honesty I can gather.

"You're right. You are worth so much more than my tears Kim. you have no idea how much you mean to me."

**Whoa. DONE! THAT WAS A LOT. I had fun writing that, though. REVIEWS please? Would love that. :D Okay so guys I haven't gotten a SINGLE idea from you! I might be a good writer but I need help! I don't have an endless imagination! If I don't get any ideas soon, this story will be forced onto a hiatus. Sorry.**


	7. Push and shove

**~Before jack and Kim were dating~**

**2 years ago**

"Dude, that was _sick_!" Jack laughed as Jerry hopped off his skateboard.

"Jack, man, it's your turn bro." Jerry laughed, handing him the skateboard.

"Sure, just one sec." Jack answers while checking his phone. He leaves Jerry and I by the ramp to answer it.

Jack, Jerry and I had decided to spend the day at the skate park since Rudy had taken Milton and Eddie to see a karate tournament. We were having a blast, and Donna Tobin even hung out with us for a little while. Believe it or not, she was really cool; and I thought Jack was actually pretty lucky to have her as a girlfriend.

That's right. They were dating. And at this point in time, it didn't bother me one bit. Atfirst I though she was a good for nothing plastic, but once I got to know her she was really nice.

Or so I had thought.

"Jack's taking forever!" Jerry whined.

"I'll go check on him," I told jerry before running off in the direction of Jack.

"Donna, would you quit it already? Jesus freakin' Christ! Listen, okay? I have to go." Jack says before hanging up on her violently. I oddly feel like I'm totally intruding on his privacy. I mean, I didn't _mean_ to overhear his conversation.

"Hey, Jack." I say when he turns around and sees me. "I just came to see if everything was alright."

"Peachy," he says with a stony expression while walking back with me to the ramp. Jerry spots us approaching and smiles, but quickly furrows his brows when he sees jack.

'What's with him?' he mouths. I just shrug in response.

"Jack, are you sure you're okay?" I ask him again.

"Fine, Kim." He replies dryly.

"Hey Jack, ready to show me what you got?" Jerry teases once we get back to the top of the ramp.

"Actually, I think I'm going to head home. Sorry, I just don't feel too good." Jack says as he gathers his things and I quietly turns to leave. I catch him by the shoulder.

"Jack, why are you acting so weird? Are you really ok?"

"I said I'm FINE!" Jack explodes, swiping his arm in the air and striking my body, making me tether off the side of the ramp, but not long enough for jerry to catch me before I fall into the concrete U.

"Kim!" Jerry calls out as he watches helplessly while I fall. Jack and he are both running towards me in an instant. I pick my head up from the concrete to discover it was bleeding, and I feel a shooting pain blossoming from my ankle.

I couldn't believe Jack had done this to me. _My_ jack had seriously hurt me. Jack got to me first, but when he tried to approach me, I scooted away. I didn't want him to touch me. There were tears in my eyes, but not from my injuries; it was from disbelief. The hurt I felt in my heart, the betrayal.

"Kim, please, I'm so-so sorry." His voice cracks as he tries to reach out to me again, but I just dodge his hand.

"Don't touch me!" I cry loudly as more tears begin to roll down my cheeks. I'm grateful when Jerry comes to my aid and scoops me up in his arms. He doesn't say anything to Jack, but when he's carrying me to lay down on a bench, I see him look over his shoulder and send Jack a cut eye glance.

"Kim, I'm calling 911, okay?" Jerry says while pulling out his cell phone. "Yes mam, we have an emergency at the skate park. One of my friends... Uhh... fell from the ramp and hit her head….yes…..uh, Kim Crawford. Thank you."

"They'll be here soon, Kim. But I need you to focus on me, okay? Stay awake Kim, Stay awake." He pats me reassuringly. "Hey, give her some room will ya?" he shouts to the crowd that is starting to form around me. I don't know much, but my head's getting foggy and I do know I'm losing a lot of blood. It's getting harder and harder to focus. Somewhere in the haze, Jack shows up.

"Please, Jerry." He says in a strained, fragile voice. "This is all my fault, just let me help her. Please." I want to scream 'no! Don't let him near me, jerry!' but I can't seem to formulate the words. Thankfully, Jerry knows better.

"You've done enough, Jack. I'm taking care of it. I told them that she fell, don't worry you won't get in trouble. Just go home." Jerry says maturely. If I didn't already know, I could tell Jerry was a fantastic friend just from this situation. Even though Jack deserved it, he didn't sell him out. Jack could have been charged for this- maybe even put in juvie if there was severe injury, but because of jerry he doesn't have to worry about any of that.

I keep getting this drifting feeling, like I'm falling into a trance. I try to stay awake- but my mind keeps getting foggier and foggier until I'm forced to close my eyes, and I can't seem to open them again.

**How did you like my little blast from the past? Lol. :P the second part of PUSH and SHOVE will probably surface a couple chapters down the road. The next chapter will be the second part to DESPERATE MEASURES. REVIEW PLEASE**


	8. I'm JELLY too

**This is an extra special chapter with WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! Yes, you know what I'm talking about. Special thanks to a GUEST reviewer for this special idea. It has 2 parts.**

"Tsk-Tsk-Tsk Kim! Sporting some new slutty artwork on your neck, I see?" Donna Tobin purposely yells in the hallways while blocking my path to math class. I'm so dumbfounded I can't speak. I'm also cursing myself for not putting on a scarf after my mother noticed the rather large hickey this morning, even though Carly told her it was just foundation.

I know Donna and I haven't exactly _gotten along_ in the past, but no one has **ever** called me out like that. Now I was standing in the quiet hallway with all my classmates staring at me, and I was turning beet red.

"I was hoping you'd like it, Donna. You'd never guess who the artist was," Says Jack as he comes up from behind and wraps his arms around my waist, while giving me a small peck to the cheek. "What are _you_ guys looking at, huh?" Jack motions to the other kids.

"Thanks, but I have to get to math." I say, shrugging Jack's arms away as the remainder of kids scatter.

"Come on, Kim. Are you still mad at me for last night?"

"Yes, Jack I am. Is it not normal for a girlfriend to wonder why her boyfriend doesn't want to kiss her?" I seethed.

"You know, most girls would be happy. There are so many guys out there who only date for all the 'bodily benefits'. But I'm not like that; I'm satisfied with just having you." Jack said, trying to wrap his arms around me again, but I just dodge him.

"Well, I guess you can call me a #!*% , or a #!*% , but I want that. Jack, I think you're an amazing person; and #!*% , I want to kiss you. I'm your girlfriend, the only person in the world who can feel you, touch you, and you won't let me." I spit angrily in his face.

"Kim, it's not like that." He pleads.

"Until you get your little 'hormonal cover-up' gets sorted out, consider this relationship over. Goodbye, Jack." I crow before swinging my bag over my shoulder and sauntering away to math.

JACK POV

"I don't know jerry, I lost her. What am I supposed to do now?" I say, stretching timidly on the dojo mats. Kim hadn't showed up for practice today. Surprise, surprise.

"It looks like you need you need to talk to Kim; make her understand, you know?" Jerry reasoned.

"But how, Jerry? I tried, really. She just doesn't see it from my perspective." I said, sounding quite desperate.

"Listen man, I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on. Why don't you kiss Kim? I would if I were dating her." Jerry smirked, in an attempt to lighten my spirits. It's hard to lighten up when you have just been dumped.

"I can't tell you, Jerry. Sorry, man. But if it was that simple, I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place… but…" I say with a smile.

"But what?"

"I have an idea."

"Jack, I'm pretty sure I made it clear that I wasn't doing this with you anymore," Kim harshly whispers as I grab her by the wrist and drag her out of school. When we were safely out of sight of security cameras, I freed her wrist.

"I know I'm not your favorite person right now, Kim. But all I'm asking for is one day. Just give me one more day that I'm allowed to love you." I see her eyes widen a bit at 'love' before she returns to her usual expression. I wait in silence, daring her with my eyes to say something.

"Your time is ticking, Brewer."

"Ok, Kim it wasn't _that_ funny!" I smirk with a slightly embarrassed face.

"Yes it was! You are the only guy I've seen who wears pink boxers!" she replies, quickly bursting into a new fit of giggles.

"_kim_!" I whine. "It was the second grade! My mom forgot to do the laundry."

"You couldn't get a girlfriend till the seventh grade, everyone thought you were gay!" She laughed again.

"That's it!" I say and tackle her, tickiling her until she's pinned firmly beneath me.

"O-kay Jack! I-I give!" she says trying to catch her breath. I just smile down at her until I hear her heart beat pick up. And I realize how close our faces are. I carefully get off of her, but she stays lying on the ground.

"Why won't you just kiss me, Jack? I just- I just don't understand." Kim says, sitting up to look at me.

"Kim, I- it's just…" I stumble. She doesn't say anything to me. So I take a deep breath and in one swift motion grab her arm and pull her roughly to me, stopping so our lips are only inches apart. "I can't kiss you because… if I do I won't be able to control myself." I growl. "I won't be able to stop, and I'll hurt you, and Kim…Kim I _can't._ I just can't hurt you!" I shake her a bit. She looks at me with wide eyes and I can't tear my gaze away from her. my walls are already crumbiling- and i dont know how much longer i can hold on.

**well, you can guess what happens next- the kiss. but will jack hold up, or will kim end up like Jacks former girlfriend? Find out in ten reviews :) **

***IMPORTANT: Im doing a chapter on self harm... which character do you want to be self harming? JACK, JERRY, OR KIM? which ever one gets more votes will be chosen. if no one votes then... review me a different idea :D**


	9. Jelly up and KISS ME

**Last time on worth waiting:**

_"Why won't you just kiss me, Jack? I just- I just don't understand." Kim says, sitting up to look at me._

_"Kim, I- it's just…" I stumble. She doesn't say anything to me. So I take a deep breath and in one swift motion grab her arm and pull her roughly to me, stopping so our lips are only inches apart. "I can't kiss you because… if I do I won't be able to control myself." I growl. "I won't be able to stop, and I'll hurt you, and Kim…Kim I can't. I just can't hurt you!" I shake her a bit. She looks at me with wide eyes and I can't tear my eyes away from her._

**FLASHBACK Jack POV**

"So… what should we do now?" Lizzie asked me.

"I don't know… we could watch a movie or-" I'm cut off my by her lips crashing down on mine.

"Liz-stop…" I try to get away, but I'm losing myself, I can feel it.

"C'mon Jack! Have some fun…" she replies and kisses me again. Then I break. The next thing I know, her clothes are getting ripped off and she's yelling for me to 'stop, stop jack please'! But I don't hear her, because I'm not jack anymore, I'm _him._ And he can't stop, he can only do what he wants, and what he wants is all that matters.

So when I awoke in the morning to find Liz sobbing in the corner, and when she wouldn't let me near her, I realized this had to stop. I had to control myself.

And I thought I had.

But then I met Kim, and everything changed. All those emotions I had felt before, the emotions I tried to bury, just rose. I fought to keep them down, but whenever I was around her it felt like I was going to be explode. So I said I would stay away. I promised myself I wouldn't hurt her, or get to close. I couldn't. I couldn't do that to Kim.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**KIM POV**

"I've already made that mistake once," Jack whispers. All I do is stare at him intensely, then I suddenly snake my arms around his neck and pull our bodies even closer together. I can feel every breath he takes and hear every beat of his heart.

"Jack," I whisper with a small smile. "It's okay. I trust you. I know you won't hurt me."

"Kim, I can't do this. Please, don't-" he says with a sad look, desperately trying to dissuade me.

"You would never hurt me." I whisper and do what I should have done so long ago. I kiss him.

He doesn't seem surprised by this, more like he was expecting it. When my lips touch his, I feel his body tense up a little. He kisses back of course, but doesn't move. I'm sitting with my arms locked on his neck and legs around his waist while he sits straight-legged on the picnic blanket. Frustrated that he's holding back on me, I push him so falls on his back and I land straddling him. I kiss my way from the apex of his v-neck shirt, up his neck and to his ear while he trembles, trying to keep it together. "Jack," I whisper to him, my hand slipping beneath his t-shirt. "Let Go."

With those two words his eyes go black with lust and I smile as I feel a whole new Jack coming on. He wastes no time at all.

In an instant he's the one on top of me, kissing me hungrily with an insane speed, sucking on my neck. "ohh… Jack…." I breathe before he captures my lips with a hard, demanding kiss. When he rips my shirt open, _literally_, I gasp loudly with surprise but he quiets me with his lips. I moan as he runs his hands down my stomach and places chaste, soft kisses from material of my bra all the way down to the seam of my jeans. His hands are everywhere on me- but all I can do is wrap my arms around him and hold on for the ride.

"Jack…" I say breathlessly. I trust Jack, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let him have sex with me on a picnic blanket. I scoot up to a sitting position and pull his head up to mine, kiss him lightly.

"Better stop teasing me, Kimmy. There's so many things I could do to you… and you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it." Jack breathes huskily. Was he dirty talking me? WOW. The jack I know is really gone. He kisses me deeply while slipping his fingers beneath the material of my bra and all I can do is moan- but I'm interrupted by my phone ringing. It's my mom. I tear myself away from Jack and answer my phone.

"Hi mom," I say as neutrally as I can.

"Sweetheart, where are you? Dinner is in ten minutes."

"Oh, crap! Sorry mom, I lost track of time. I'll be there asap." I said before hanging up.

I see Jack shake his head a bit too clear it and the lust in his eyes disappear.

"I went too far, didn't I? I'm sorry Kim! Jeez, It's like I don't even know what I'm doing…" he looks ashamed, but then it changes to anger. He grabs my wrist and pulls me close to him. I let out a small gasp. "Kim, I _told_ you. I told you! Why don't you listen to me? I could have hurt you, and you risked it. Why would you _do_ that?"

I gulp as his grasp on wrist tightens a little bit. "Because… because I love you." Now he's the one whose surprised.

"And even if you did do it to me on that blanket… I wouldn't have regretted it. It might not have been where I wanted to do it, but once it was with you, that's all that matters. I'm okay with stepping out of my comfort zone for you, Jack. You're worth it. You'll always be worth it."

**so now you know what the deal is with Jack. whats going to happen now?! Review and find out! All i ask is that you tell me who should be self harming. Please and thank you :)**


	10. Push and shove 2

**SELF HARM**

**2- Jerry**

**1-Jack**

**1-Kim**

**Not happy with results? Change them! Review who you want to be self-harming!**

**~2 years before Jack and Kim were dating~**

"AHHH!" I screamed, while jolting awake, only to find I was held down by straps on a hospital bed. extremely confused and scared, i desperatley try to undo the buckles to no avail.

"Shh… Kim, it's okay, you're fine." Said a strange voice while stroking my hair. I glanced up to find none other than brown haired Jack Brewer. I allow myself a small smile until the events of the day before come crashing back to me. I'm not so confused anymore.

I gasp dramtically. "You, i- I didn't mean.. But-But-"

"Kim? Its Jack, You're safe. I'm not going to hurt you." Jack says, taking my trembling hand. When he touches me I feel my heart rate increase, my palms get sweaty. Half of me knows Jack won't hurt me, but the other half is screaming danger.

"HELP!" I scream, fighting my way out of jacks grip.

"Kim!" Jack squeals, equally surprised and annoyed. "The doors are sound proof- no one can hear you. Do you really think I came in here to hurt you?" he says with hurt quickly flashing across his face. "C'mon, don't be like that. I swear Kim, it was an accident."

I try to bring my arms up to cover my face, when I remember that I'm still strapped down. "The docs had to retain you so you wouldn't escape, or move too much. You're ribs are damaged." Jack says calmly.

I feel a lump in my throat, and I have to close my eyes, that way I can't see his reaction to my tears. I just let the drops fall out of my eyes as little whimpering sounds escape me. I was in a lot of pain, but that didn't bother me as much as the only person in this room who i didn't want to see. Not now, Not ever.

My mother taught me to forgive people, but i just wasn't feeling up to forgiving the person who lashed out and sent me hurtling to a full concussion, broken ankle and fractured ribs. Did i mention stitches? All the pain I'm feeling is just another reminder that Jack Brewer is not who i thought he was; and no ounce of apology is going to change that. I don't want to give him the satisfaction of my tears, but i have no hands to wipe the salty drops away.

"Hey…" Jack says softly. I feel him slowly undoing the buckled straps that are holding me down. "Don't cry." He scoops me up in his arms gently and sits us both down on the couch adjacent to my bed. I cover my face with my hands and sob loudly. Jack strokes my hair soothingly, whispering soft words of comfort in my ear. i wish it didn't, but it makes me feel better.

"You hurt me." I sniffle.

"I know, and I-I can't tell you how sorry I am, Kim. I'm not supposed to be here, but i had to see you, to make this right. I'm going crazy without you. i need my best friend Kim. I need you, and I'm so sorry."  
So I gather up all the strength I can muster and slap him square across the face. He looks stunned before breathing out harshly. "Do you feel better now?" he grits. I try not to smile at the satisfactory red mark streaking against his cheek.

"Go to #!*% , brewer."

**SHORT and not the best- but really just a filler until the self harm chapter. Im really excited to write that one, so PLEASE vote for your person.**

**Jack-1**

**Jerry-2**

**Kim-1**


	11. Making the cut

To: Jack /From: Kim

**_We need to talk_**

To: Kim/ From: Jack

**_What's wrong?_**

To: Jack/ From: Kim

**_Idk yet, but it's about jerry._**

To: Kim/ From: Jack

**_What about Jerry? Seems fine 2 me_**

To: Jack/ From: Kim

**_He's not. _**

To: Kim/ From: Jack

**_*sigh* I'll come over now_**

To: Jack/ From: Kim

**_At play rehearsal come by l8r_**

To: Kim/ From: Jack

**_Kk. Love you 3_**

I blushed profusely as I slid my phone back into my purse. I really needed to talk to Jack about Jerry, I had noticed some signs I knew all too well. He was quiet, not his usual self. He was withdrawn from usual activities, never wanted to hang out anymore. He just wasn't… well… Jerry. He was someone else, someone who seemingly didn't want to be involved, and someone who just didn't want to be.

And I knew exactly how he felt.

"Kim? You okay?" Roy's deep voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"Oh! Um, yep. Sorry- where were we?"

"Of merfolk has made you but true love of thee can save you, maiden" he repeats with animation and charisma. He's a good actor, totally into the character. I smile and try my best to really get into my character- but in my head I'm totally preoccupied.

"I seeked far and wide through yonder sea, and nothing is strong enough to rid this tail of thee." I say flatly.

"Kim," Roy sighs. "You seem distracted. We don't have to practice now, but you should get your lines down- we only have a couple days until performance."

"I'm sorry." I apologize. "I just have to figure something out."

"It's okay- go, I'll cover for you." Roy said with his signature smile, while I hurriedly grab my bag and script. "But Kim-" he says before grabbing my waist and pulling me into him. He kisses me so fast I don't even have time to tell him stop. At the very beginning he was forceful, but then he eased up. His lips were soft against mine, and for some reason I didn't find myself pulling away from him.

_You have a boyfriend! You're TAKEN! _

My conscience was yelling at me. But it just felt so good, so impossibly good. His warm hands holding me steady, his delicate touch, the way I could feel the thumping of his chest against my own. It all just felt so luxurious. I just couldn't bring myself to pull away.

"Waltson, Crawford!" Mrs. Kaylee hollered Roy and I jolted apart. "That was a wonderful display of affection, but save it for Friday, will you?"

I blushed red in shame, and then felt like crying. I have a boyfriend. A trusting, faithful, one-of-a-kind boyfriend. He would never cheat on me.

"Kim," Roy said reaching out to me, but I hobbled out of his grasp.

"I have to go." I said, desperately trying not to let my voice crack.

"Kim, I know you have a boyfriend. I'm so sorry but I couldn't help myself, I couldn't wait a couple more days. You're just so amazing-"

I shook my head, tears threatening to spill down my face. "Stop. Roy, I can't. _we_ can't… and now I have to tell him after he trusted me!" my voice rising a couple octaves. "He trusted me and I let him down."

"Knock- Knock. Guess who!" Jack said playfully as he climbed through my window. "You know, I'm getting tired of climbing trees. Is it really that big of a deal to your parents if I'm here?" Jack said, brushing some leaves out of his hair. I put on the most innocent face possible.

"You hungry?" I said gesturing to a tray of food on my desk. "My mom brought it up."

"Isn't this your dinner, Kim? You should eat it." _I wish I could_ I thought. I wish I could tell him that I was so consumed by guilt from Roy I haven't eaten since the incident. I wish it had just never happened.

_You didn't wish that while Roy was sucking your face off…_ my conscience humored me.

"So about Jerry," Jack said. "What's wrong with him?"

Originally I had planned for a long speech to ease him into it, that way he wouldn't be startled. Maybe if he was used to the idea, he wouldn't get scared or freaked out. But I was already on edge from all the Roy that was clogging my head. So it sorta just popped out. "Jerry's cutting."

"What?" Jack asks flabbergasted. "How do you know?"

"He's shown the signs, Jack. He's totally out of it all the time and has been wearing long sleeves in 90degree weather. The other day I convinced him to spar with me and kicked him in the wrist on purpose. He screamed out in pain, and when I questioned him he wouldn't even look me in the eye. I know it's happening." I wipe my sweaty palms on the long sleeves of my sweatshirt, careful not to let it ride up.

"Oh my god." Jack said running his hands through his hair. "how did you pick up on the signs and I didn't? I'm his best friend."

"I had experience with an old friend." I said. "after that, you learn a few things."

"So what are we going to do?" Jack huffed, sounding distressed.

"I-I don't know. I think maybe we should just talk to him? Make sure he knows we're there for him."

"So we'll confront him." Jack said, and I could see the gears turning in his head. "Did that work with your friend?"

"who?" I asked dumbly.

"You said you had experience with an old friend. Did that work?"

"Oh! Um, I- I don't know. I helped her, but she didn't actually fully recover." I said, nervously pulling my sweat shirt sleeves down more.

"Oh." Jack said awkwardly. "Well I guess we're just going to have to see what happens. I mean, it's the right thing to do."

Jack, always so noble trying to do the right thing.

_Not like you Mrs. Roy kisser, huh? Cheating isn't very right is it? Actually, last time I checked it was wrong! _My conscience screamed, and I wrung my sweaty palms together. I had to tell him. Jack had to know.

"Kim, it's getting late, I have to get going." Jack said grabbing my wrists tightly to pull me into his chest. I didn't make a sound, not even a face, but I did have a sharp intake of breath; I was expecting all the sudden pain. "What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," I said, carefully putting my arms around him again. I thought he let it go, but boy was I wrong; It was too late. In one swift motion he grabbed my sweatshirt covered wrist and pressed down hardly. I let out a strangled scream, but quickly tried to cover it with my hand. Pain was blossoming in my old scars where he had pressed.

"Jack… stop!" I said trying to wrench my hand out of his grasp. I pushed him in the chest and elbowed him but he didn't even flinch. Jacks gaze suddenly turned dark and serious as he rolled down my sleeves and spotted the dark slash marks against my skin.

"Kim…" Jacks voice was angry and sad and disappointed all in one. "What. The. hell?"

**well, secrets out. Jack knows, and There is NO WAY Kim can lie herself out of this one. Whats going to happen next? REVIEWWWW **

**Oh and for the record, Jerry is also cutting. But SO is Kim. we'll see how that plays out next.**

**Please review :)**


	12. Stayin alive

**thanks for the reviews! heres the next chapter as promised. :) Some of your queshtions will be answered, but why kim is actually cutting is up next.**

"Kim…" Jacks voice was angry and sad and disappointed all in one. "What. The. hell?"

"I-I just fell when we we're at the, um skating... in the park. It's nothing."

"Don't you lie to me, Kim!" Jack yelled, shaking my fist. He never yelled at me. "I'm not an idiot." It suddenly dawned on me that I couldn't squeeze my way out of this one; Jack knew and there was no going back.

"I don't do it anymore! I swear, those scars are at least a month old." I said, starting to sniffle.

"I don't care," Jack said his voice low and dangerous. "I don't care how long ago it was. What could have possibly brought you to this, Kim? Why didn't you tell me?" he growled. I tried to keep it together but I couldn't.

I was balling now, but he didn't pull me into his chest. He looked like he was in pain, like he felt it was his fault for this happening to me. "I'm so sorry," I sniffled, voice not even a whisper. "I didn't mean to- I just, I just can't stop. Not until I'm good enough." I said, longing for him to pull me into his arms and tell me he would help. That he didn't judge me for doing this to myself.

Suddenly Jack got up and went into my bathroom- looking through my stuff. Pushing makeup around and rummaging in cabinets. "What are you doing?" I sniffled, wiping my nose. He didn't answer, but went back to looking for something. He ruffled through drawers, throwing razors on the floor and making a big mess. He was probably going to confiscate them. Then he pulled something out from the very back of my cabinet.

"What is this?" Jack asked, pulling out an orange pill bottle. My face paled, I had totally forgotten I kept those in there. I didn't take them that often, really. My mouth opened to say something, but I couldn't formulate the words.

"You don't take these do you?" My silence was enough to answer his question. Now it was his turn to put on a pale face. "Holy crap, Kim. What are you doing to yourself?" he said, his voice cracking.

_Killing myself_. Would be the honest opinion, but one look of Jack brewers face and I felt myself crumbling like the walls of Jericho.

And then I broke. The emotions, the hurt, just everything came flooding back in. everything I had pushed away, everything I had avoided.

Everything.

And I was on my knees, face in my hands. This was all just too much. I couldn't- I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it. I was shattered, broken, unfixable. I can't handle this. all of it- I can't do it anymore. The pressure and anxiety and sadness. Now he knew about it to- I knew what came next, the judging. And then the fixing. He should know he can't fix me, so many people have tried and failed. I really am unfixable and without anyone to love, I'm useless.

I glance up and see that Jack is nowhere in sight. Did he really leave me here? I can't stop crying now, I promised myself I was done with all of this- but all I really did was hold in all of the pain and emotions- all the things waiting to burst out. I want out- out of this misery and depression. I want out of this world. I want out of this life. I just- I can't do it. Not anymore.

"Shh…. Okay, it's okay Kim." Jack says crouching down and hugging me from behind.

"No! no, no, no…" I cried hysterically, clawing the carpet and running my hands rapidly through my hair until Jack had to hold my arms in his, tightening our hug. "I can't do this!" I screamed. "I can't- I can't…." I desperately try to fight my way out of his grasp.

"Kim shh… okay, okay… it's alright." Jack soothed gently rocking us back and forth until I was just silently crying in his arms.

I woke up the next morning in my bed, Jack beside me with his arms wrapped tight around me. My eyes feel puffy, a result of all the hysterical crying from last night.

I shifted a little bit and realized my hands were shaking, and I then I thought of Jack, and how he knew everything now and how I lied to him. And then I felt a lump grow in my throat, and I was crying again. I brought my hands up to my face, trying to muffle my sobs and desperately trying to compose myself, but I felt this heaviness in my chest like the world was falling down on me.

"Hey…" Jack said, waking up as my body was racked with another set of sobs.

"I'm sorry, Jack." I heaved. "I know that you're angry."

He kissed my head gently. "I want you to tell me everything. I want to be the person you call in the middle of the night to cry with. I want to be there for you."

"Don't be mad with me, Jack." I panted. "I can't take it."

"I'm not." He said, gently rubbing my arm. "I'm worried."

"I don't know what to do with myself, Jack."

"Honestly Kim, have you really wanted to- _kill yourself_?" he says the last part in a whisper.

"Yes." I say quietly, not having enough courage to look at him. "For a while now."

"So then… why haven't you?"

I really didn't want to answer that. Actually, it's not that I didn't want to answer him so much as I didn't want to talk about this. or even acknowledge that last night happened.

"Kim, please, just let me help you. Be honest with me."

"Well, first, you be honest with me." I say quietly. "What do you think of me now?"

"I think that I hate seeing you unhappy, and obviously, you haven't been happy in a while." He says, shifting his arms to push a strand of hair out of my face. "I think that I can't be happy unless you're happy. And I think that I love you, even with all your faults, I love you." He breathes out, and I can feel myself smiling on the inside. "Your turn," he tells me. "How come you haven't… done it?"

I take a deep breath and keep my eyes plastered on our intertwined hands, not daring to meet his eyes. "Every time I come close to actually doing it, I think back on all the tiny good things I have. Really there's only one thing keeping me going, keeping me sane." Jack looks so hurt to be talking about this, but he's keeping on a strong face for me.

"What's keeping you going Kim?" He says soothingly.

I pull a tight smile, and finally gather enough courage to look at him.

"You."

**awwww :) sappy and sweet. well, now we know why Kim is still alive- but why don't we hear about why she started cutting in the first place? That traumatic event is next. REVIEWWW im trying to update everyday. :)**


	13. Carly Miranda

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Please enjoy this sampler, its setting up for the flashback.**

**Please REVIEW :)**

~the morning after meltdown~

"Kim, I know you don't want to talk about this right now, but can I- …...whoa…" Jack throws a question on me as soon as I'm out of the shower, but is quickly silenced by my presence.

"What?" I ask innocently, adjusting my towel like I have no idea what I'm doing to him.

"I- just, well I was going to... um, why don't you get dressed first?" he says, backing up step by step to my bedroom door.

"Get out, loser!" I laugh, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he was out, all the guilt from yesterday came flooding back in. I could easily just not tell him about the kiss and say it was play rehearsal, but it honestly wasn't.

JACK POV

I smiled as I sat in the hallway of Kim's house, waiting for Kim to get dressed. She seemed to be back to her old self, and i was glad; because frankly, i didnt think i was too good at all this comforting mushy gushy stuff.

"What the #!*% !?" a short brunette screamed, startiling me as she trudged down the hallway, pajamas on and toothbrush in hand. "Who are you?" honestly, i was just as scared as her. Who _was_ this chick?

"Oh! Um, I-" I stuttered, caught off guard because I had assumed the house was empty, giving all the noise Kim made last night. i was starting to wonder how often she was left home like this and if i should start checking up on her... because, well you know.

"Oh, you're Jack." She smiled. "I'm Carly Miranda, Your girlfriends sister." I loved her boldness and arrogance,it reminded me of myself. I didn't know what to say to her, so I just apologetically smiled for being in her house. "I can't believe you spent the night! I thought I heard some strange noises coming from Kim's room." i opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off again. "You know, i think you were her first."

My cheeks turned so red you could have mistaken my face for a firetruck. "WHAT? no! its not what you think-" I say, hoping Carly didnt think bad of me. i wondered how old she was. I knew Kim had a sister, but she didn't talk about her much.

"Listen, my parents are home, so you better hideout in my room until Kim's ready, trust me- it's going to be a while."

Carly's room was totally- well, weird. There were keys hanging from the ceiling, and pictures of leaves and eyes-yes eyes- painted on the walls. there was also about 6 different cages around her room. one had a bird, and another had a snake. But surprisingly, all her furniture was PINK. This was one girl i truly didnt understand.

"Jack, Kim's dating you, which means that she trusts you, and your opinion is very important to her." Carly tells me once I'm safely in her room. "If you tell her you don't like her shirt, she'll change it. You say her room's childish, she'll remodel." she says, dabbing on some concealer.

"what does that mean?" I say.

"It means, that if you tell her to eat, she will." Carly says seriously while choosing out a specific shade of lip gloss.

"Why do I need to tell her to eat?" I laugh. "She knows how to do that herself."

"She hasn't been eating, Jack. She's been dodging all her meals, throwing them away when no one's looking. She's stressed out and it's not healthy. You need to get my sister in check," She looks sympathetically at me. "If anyone can do it, its you."

"Carly, I'm not really that good at this stuff- I need help. I don't think I can do it."

"She's done this before," Carly says, disregarding my comment. "It means she's guilty about something. Just talk to her."

"Jack! There you are- I thought my parents had found you." Kim came running into the room, fully decked out for school. "Thanks Carly," she says, dragging me out of the room. "By the way, killer outfit." She calls to her sister.

"So let's just get this over with. What did you want to ask me?" Kim says, digging around her room for a set of my clothes I had left at her house earlier.

"I don't mean to sound stupid, but what's going wrong Kim?" I ask her quietly. I'm tryngmy best not to make her cry or get emotional.

"What?" she asks me, confusion taking over her face.

"You have wonderful parents, a nice sister, amazing friends, good grades, and a killer boyfriend who loves you to death. Not to mention- you're drop dead gorgeous, so what's wrong, what could possibly be bringing you down?"

"This isn't easy for me to say, Jack." She fiddles with her thumbs. "I never wanted you to know."

"What is it, Kim?"

"Well remember when, um, Frank came to the dojo and threatened me for, you know, turning the school against him?" **(Chapter one)**

"Yes…"

"Well, it wasn't an empty threat. But they weren't going to go after me, they were going to make you suffer. I had to pay them, and if I didn't, then they would hurt you, Jack. I was just trying to protect you."

"What did those #!*% do to you, Kim?" I say, ridged anger in every word.

"Well, one time I couldn't get all the money on time," she said nervously. "remember that day when you found me in the woods, and I told you I got drunk? well..."

**next chapter is the flashback... and you guys can finally find out what happened to Kim! sorry this is shorter than usual, but if i posted the whole thing it would have been 3,000 words! omg! had to break it up a bit. Anyways... isnt it weird that we havent heard anything about jerry yet? HMMMM... **

**Please review! once enough people have read this chapter, i will post the next one.**


	14. The wrong hands

"Well, one time I couldn't get all the money on time, remember that day when you found me in the woods, and I told you I got drunk? Well…"

**Flashback**

KIM POV

I have to get away. I have to get away. All I can hear is my heart beating and the thumping of feet behind me. My lungs burn and my eyes sting, but I can't stop. I have to get away. I'm not ready. I need more time. _Run, run as fast as you can…_

JACK POV

Kim blew me off again. AGAIN. She's been acting strange lately, and I'm starting to get worried. Usually she jumps at the chance to hang out with me and the guys, but all of a sudden she's running off. Skipping practice. Cutting class. We use to be inseparable. Now, half the time I don't know where she is.

She's drifting away from us. She's fading. She's no longer the beautiful, fun Kim I love. She doesn't laugh or smile, and she always has this tired expression that matches the bags under her eyes. She tries to cover it up, fake a smile now and then; but I see her. I know her. I can tell that deep down, she is still there. But, something's wrong, and I need to stop it before it's too late. Before she's gone forever.

KIM POV

I'm running. I'm running fast. I'm running in an unknown direction. I'm running to an unknown place. The only thing I know is that I am running away. Running away from the pursuers. I can't afford to be caught. I can't afford to give in. I don't have it in me- I'm a car running on empty. I keep running. This isn't how it ends. They can't have me. I won't let them. I won't let them do this. They can't have me; but in the back of my head, I know they already do.

JACK POV

The unnerving feeling is back. Nothing has changed, the teacher still stands at the front of the class, people are scribbling notes, and birds continue to sing. I am uneasy. I am nervous. I don't know why, but I need to go. I need to leave. I can't stay here. I need to find her. The only thing that will put me to rest is when I find her. When she is safe. When I am with her.

I sail out of the classroom. I leave the chaos, the screeching teacher, the shocked looks. I leave it. I leave it all behind. I don't need those things, I need her. I need Kim. I only have one focus, and it's getting to her. Nothing else matters. Nothing else could ever be as important as this unknown urgency.

KIM POV

I am at top speed. Top speed isn't fast enough. Top speed isn't good enough. Top speed doesn't cut it when there is a wall in front of you. I fight it, I try to climb, but it is useless. I have to face them. I don't have a choice. Either way, I won't go down without a fight. I will fight, and I will keep fighting. I will die fighting. I will never give in. never submit to them. They will never be able to say they own me. I will die, proud and fighting. I will never lose dignity. I will always try. Before I give up, I will die.

"I need more time." I say to Frank, my voice never wavering.

"Oh, princess! You are out of time." Frank smirked as his cronies smiled menacingly.

"I can't pay you. I have nothing to give." I said boldly.

"Oh, I can think of some ways," he said, seductively grabbing my waist. I duck out of his grip and try to run, but he trips me and I fall to the ground, his buddies pinning my arms and legs.

"Did you really think that would work? With 6 of us and only one you?" Frank scoffed.

"Just give me more time," I pleaded. "I can get you your money."

"I'm not interested in money any more, sweetheart." Frank said, crouching next to where I was held unwillingly on the floor. "Remember the deal? If you can't pay, you can please." He said tugging on my shirt.

"Stop! I can pay! Just let me go," I said kicking my leg. Frank rose from the floor, not amused.

"Hurt her. She has to be weak, before we can have any real fun." His eyes glinted with pure hatred. I knew all along what they had planned for me. I knew it. I know what they are going to do, but I'm not going down that easily. I am not going down without a fight.

"NO!" I screamed, at the top of my lungs, hoping someone could hear me. I tried to kick and punch, but it was no use. They had me, and they had me good. I was stuck. I was caught. I was over, done.

They punched and kicked, each time I cried out with pain. I thought it couldn't get worse. I didn't remember them being so good at hurting people. I also didn't remember a baseball bat, but it was hard to forget it when it was smashing your body to bits. I couldn't see because the tears wouldn't stop flowing from my eyes. I couldn't breathe because when I realized that all of the blood was mine, I nearly fainted. I really was going to die. But I always knew that, didn't I?

"Stop." Frank ordered, and the relentless pounding came to a close. "She's too loud." They promptly covered my mouth with duct tape and began beating me again. Then they dragged me over to Frank. He leaned close to my face.

"Been waiting a while for this, Blondie." He said before slapping me across the face. I withered in pain. It was unbearable. It was worse than I had ever felt before. It wasn't over. I cried silent tears while I waited to meet my fate. Frank just stared at me.

"I hate to see you in pain. So I'll give you a deal." He breathed. "Say you'll be mine. My lover. My girlfriend. You'll say you belong to me. You leave the other junk behind, and you'll be with me, my queen." He ripped off the duct tape. "Say you love me."

"I hate you." I screamed. He grimaced, then tied me up and replaced the duct tape on my mouth.

"You can have her boys, go to town. I have no need for such a disgusting brat." He walked away, and I was left with his dangerous allies. They looked at me like I was a meal, and began to swarm me. I fought, I did. But nothing could have prevented this. Nothing.

JACK POV

No matter where I looked, I couldn't find her. I checked with the her house, but they said she never returned home from school. This just made me more uneasy. Where was she? Maybe I was overreacting. I just couldn't shake the feeling of danger off of me. I went home, and decided to sleep on it. Maybe I could find her in the morning. I went to sleep and tried to dream of safety. Kim in safety.

I woke up with the same troubled feeling. That was the last straw. I had to find her. I pulled on a jacket and ran. I checked all over town, and double checked her house but they still hadn't heard from her. In a couple of hours they were going to file a missing child report. It was getting serious and I was scared. Kim was as important to me as family, and if she was hurt, I was hurt.

I headed to the woods. I needed to clear my head. While walking down the trail- I noticed something. A pink scarf caught in a tree. THE pink scarf. Kim's pink scarf. She must have been here recently. I bent down to pick it up when I realized it was wrapped around a hand. THE hand. Kim's hand. It was sticking out from under a bush. What was she doing under there?

"Kim!" I yelled, pulling her out of the bush. I dropped her hand in shock when I realized how bruised and battered her body was. She wore nothing but a gigantic sweaty T-shirt with grease stains all over it. As if someone just threw it on her. She had bruises all over her face, her head was bleeding, her hands and feet were bound with rope. There wasn't a patch of skin that didn't have bruises, scrapes or cuts. I scooped her up with all the care I could muster, when she squirmed and desperately tried to mumble something to me.

"I knew you would come."

**Return to present.**

"Kim, you told me that you got jumped! That you were too drunk to remember anything!"

"I'm sorry," I say. "But that's the truth. They raped me, and they've had that over me ever since. I was never scared of them before, but now I'm terrified."

"They haven't done that to you again since, right?" I asked. She didn't say anything to me. "_Kim!"_

She started to cry. Maybe I wasn't doing this right. "Kim," I say, taking a seat beside her. "How many times have they done this you? When?"

"I don't know, they do it whenever they want to." She cry's quietly.

"Those damn assholes…. Just wait till I get my fucking hands on them!" I exploded, I could feel the rage bubbling up in my ears.

"NO! Jack, the whole reason I did this was to protect you. It was for you, and if you go after them…. They're stronger than you think."

"Kim, I know you protected me, but now it's my turn to protect you. Frank and his buddies just can't fuck you whenever they want to- do you hear me? That's not right, and I'm going to make it stop."

"Jack- please, please don't. If you hurt yourself, It'll be all my fault." Kim pleads.

"Get your bag Kim, I'm walking you to school."

**so accidently forgot to update. SORRY! school starts on monday been a little busy. And to the guest who asked me to "HURRY UP AND FINISH THE STORY ALREADY" you can go screw yourself. I love fanfiction and my followers- but i have a life. Its hard to keep up with everything at the same time.**

**Anyways, i apologize for the wait. *review* next five chapters already written.**


	15. 10 second destruction

** lolstar99 I'm sorry you feel that way. But that doesn't change anything.**

** Anyways- enjoy this chapter guys! And as far as reviewing goes- tell me what you want to see more of- kissing, fighting, fluff, other couples, more problems? Let me know what you would like to read. ENJOY J**

KIM POV

In first period I could feel Jack keeping his eye on all the way from the back of the class. He wasn't going to let me out of his sight. It was really annoying to feel his eyes on while I got up to get a tissue, and sure enough when I left with the bathroom pass Jack was on my tail.

"Jack, okay, I know I need some help right now, but that doesn't mean you have to go everywhere with me, okay? I can handle a bathroom break."

"Let me see your phone." He says, unfazed by my hallway rant.

"what?! Who are you, my dad?" I grit.

"Give me your phone, Kim. Don't make me take it." I groan, knowing there is no fair fight when it comes to Jack. I pretend to reach in my back pocket before making a run for the girls bathroom. Jack stops me just as I reach the door. He snatched my phone before I even had a second to think about it.

**Inbox 3**

**~From: Frank**

**I want to see you in 5 minutes. ALONE.**

**~From: Frank**

**Don't tell anyone, or else.**

**~From: Roy**

**Did you tell Jack?**

"You were going to meet frank? After everything that just happened last night?" Jack says incredulously, his voice getting louder and louder. When I present nothing to say, he turns crimson. "Answer me, Kim."

"I can't let you get hurt, Jack!" I scream.

"So what's the alternative? Let frank screw you senseless?" Jack hollers. "How could you be so stupid, Kim? Stop protecting me! I'm supposed to be protecting YOU!"

"Just give me my phone back, Jack!" I yell.

"What are you feeling guilty about, Kim?" he asks.

"what?" I ask, trying to play innocent.

"You didn't eat this morning, which means you're feeling guilty about something, and it has to do with Roy; judging from this text message." How did he know I couldn't eat on a guilty stomach?

"Nothing, Jack. Jeez." I say, trying to push my way into the bathroom. He grabs my wrist, careful of the scars, and pulls me back.

"Tell me, now."

"Nothing!" I say, and I can feel my heart going at 80 miles per hour.

"Kim, you better TELL ME-"

"He kissed me!" I scream, throwing my hands in the air at this defeat.

"He kissed you?" Jack asks softly. It takes everything in me not to cry. This had to be done at one time or another.

"And- and it wasn't part of rehearsal. He just did. I didn't stop him, because at that time, I liked it. And I'm sorry, I'm so so so so sorry. I regret every second, and I just didn't want you to turn on me Jack. I'm sorry, I swear I'll never do it again. I was so scared to lose you." he just nods and I can see the hurt splattered all over his face like paint.

He looks at me with the most unreadable expression and turns around to go. "Jack! Jack, please." I say, grabbing his arm.

"Kim." He says sharply. "I just- I just need some time, okay?"

"Jack, please don't go. I need you! I can't get through all this stuff without you. I love you."

"No," he breathes. "Not as much as I loved you." And then he's gone, with hurt and anger wafting from his person like a putrid stain.

Jack POV

Well, hearing that was about as painful as getting your heart eaten by wolverines. It hurt, and I wanted to yell, and scream, and punch someone in the face, but I knew Kim had too much on her plate already. So now I had two fights to pick, and my fist was twitching just thinking about it.

"Wow man, that's tough." Jerry tells me once I explain to him what happened. "Why don't you come with me? I know a place where you can get un stressed."

"Jerry, I'm supposed to be talking you out of cutting and self-harm, not letting you take me places."

"How do you know about that?" Jerry says, looking extremely alarmed. Crap. Crap, crap, crap. Way to go, Jack. What are you going to say now?

"Um, Where was that place you wanted to take me to?!" I say, gathering my things and hurrying out the door with Jerry on my tail.

Little did I know that I was about to do something that would lead to be my biggest regret.

**what has Jack gotten himself into? o_0 reviews pleaasseee :)**

**LOVE YALL TO BITS 3**


	16. Jacks goes off the deep end

Music was pounding so loud I couldn't think, and the only thing I could smell was thick smoke wafting from the many cigarettes that were being smoked simultaneously.

"This is your idea of getting unstressed?" I yell over the music to Jerry, while gesturing to two blondes who currently strewn across me like a scarf.

"It doesn't work unless you have a drink, man." Jerry says, and I can already hear him buzzing with alcohol from across the room.

"Jerry I don't drink, I'm 16- and so are you!" I say, shrugging off the half dressed teens who were playing with my hair- no doubt they were high as mount Everest.

"Hey, I'm trying to help. It's not my fault your girlfriend found someone who can kiss better than you…" Jerry laughs to himself as a brunette struts over and plops herself down on his lap.

"Give me that." I snatch the red solo cup out of his hand and take a big gulp. I can see jerry smiling at me from the corner of his eye, and I refill my cup. I was ready to leave all the worries behind.

Soon enough, I was dirty dancing in the corner with some girl, a bottle of scotch in my hand and the music playing so loud it consumed me. Nothing else mattered, and nothing else was remembered. Everything was dark.

KIM POV

After I told Jack, he cut school for the rest of the day. I was so stressed about him being mad at me, but I knew I couldn't cut anymore. I had to deal with my problems. I tried to go on like usual, even cracked a couple jokes in history with the guys. But at lunch, I couldn't even choke down a spoon of macaroni. How could anyone eat when they're so stressed out?

At midnight, I couldn't sleep, or even think straight for that matter. I decided to go release some stress at the dojo, I hadn't exactly been there in a while.

Not even two seconds after I had reached the dojo, I was startled by someone pushing through the doors. who else would be at the dojo in the middle of the night?

"hello gorgeous." I smiled and sighed in relief- it was just jack.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"looking for you," he smiled.

"So you're not mad anymore?" I asked, nervously darting my eyes across the room.

"how could I stay mad at some one so _sexy_?" Jack said, circling me.

"um… Thank you?" Is it just me, or does Jack seem a little off? Kind, smart, beautiful, sure; but sexy? That wasn't Jack talking. Before I knew it he had me pinned against the nearest dojo wall. "You okay?" I ask.

"I'm way more than okay." He breathed, and I could smell the potent alcohol on his breath. _Ohh…_

"Jack have you been drinking?!" I gasp. Suddenly, I feel very vulnerable, like I'm in danger. I squirm and kick, trying to escape his grasp. Then he punches me in the face. It's so fast- his fist colliding with my cheek, that it barely registers.

"Jack!" I gasp, trying to catch my breath. Jack just _hit_ me. Jack is drunk out of his freaking mind. And he's dangerous. And he _hit_ me.

"Stop that!" he screams. "You've been such a..a…a…"he squints, trying to find his words. "A bitch!" ouch- that hurt more than the black eye that's developing. So first I'm sexy, but now I'm a bitch? Man, alcohol can mess with your emotions for real.

"Please just let me go, Jack." I say carefully trying to peel myself away from him. I know I won't be able to fight him. Every time he touches me I flash back to when I was raped by the dragons, pushed down the skate ramp, kissed by Roy. All those terrible violations give me the same terrified helpless feeling that is rising up in my chest.

"You- you lied to me!" he shouted, even though his face couldn't get any closer to mine.

"I didn't!" I say, panicking. "I would never lie to you, Jack." I soothe, trying to calm him down.

"You've been with him this whole time… you load of crap!" He yells and throws me down on the floor.

"Jack stop it! STOP!" I scream as loud as I can. If he didn't stop, I was going to get hurt, and that would just send me off the edge. Scratch that- this had already sent me off the edge. And even if I don't blame myself for this, I wouldn't be able to get over how Jack was treating me.

But in the end- it is my fault. I always screw things up. Why did I kiss Roy back? 10 seconds is all it took for my mistake, but it'll take forever for me to recover from this blow. And Jack and I's relationship? I don't know if we'll ever recover- and that might just be what breaks me. That just might be what hurts the most.

"Scream one more time and I'll rip your little blonde head off." Jack smiled at me as if he had just cracked a joke. The only thing that was keeping me sane was the fact that I could see the glaze in his eyes and smell the beer on his breath. I knew this wasn't Jack. That was my shred of hope, my piece of sanity.

Jack brought his arm up again, but I knew I couldn't scream.

I didn't know what to do… do I scream for help or just silently let Jack abuse me? I didn't have enough time to make my choice, because Jack had just collapsed ontop of me on the floor, and was sloppy kissing my mouth. As fast as I could, I pushed him off of me and made a run for the door.

Jack was still stronger than me, but the alcohol slowed him down remarkably. I was just out of the dojo doors when I ran straight into probably the worst person for this situation. My eyes widened.

"Mom?"

**uh oh... :oooo find out what happens next!**

**REVIEWSS PLEASE :) **


	17. blind and seperated

**Happy? i posted this chapter just a day after the last one. ****_record time_****. if you want me to continue posting chapters each day, please read the authors note at the bottom. Thanks :)**

_Jack was still stronger than me, but the alcohol slowed him down remarkably. I was just out of the dojo doors when I ran straight into probably the worst person for this situation. My eyes widened._

_"Mom?"_

"So this is where you were sneaking off to in the middle of the night? To come see your drunk boyfriend in the dojo?" my mom screeched. I quickly covered my eye so she couldn't see where he had hit me, but it was no use.

"No, mom! I didn't even know he was going to be here!"

"I could have him arrested, he's only 16 years old! And he hit you, oh my god, Kim. You let him hit you."

"No, mom, I'm begging you- don't! it's my fault he's drunk."

"Kimberley, you've been… drinking with him?" my mom said. "what are you doing with your life?" she was on the verge of tears.

"No, I haven't been drinking! I, I cheated on him. And now he's, well… trying to cope."

My mom was silent for a few beats, taking it all in. "I don't want you seeing him anymore, Kim." she said, adjusting her short blonde hair.

"What?" I ask incredibly. "Mom, I need him! I need him to help me. He helps me get through things- he talks to me, and in turn- I need to help him right now."

"HELP you? The last thing this boy is doing is helping you! He's _destroying_ you Kim. How could you be so blind?"

"I know Jack, mom. He loves me, and I took it for granted." I say, desperately trying to get to higher ground. "It's not his fault."

"Get in the car, Kimberly. I'll take care of it."

"But mom!"

"Kimberly!" she silences me, and then trudges into the dojo. I see her talking on the phone- I imagine her calling the brewers. _Hi grace! Yes, this is carol. I'm sorry to inform you that your son is currently at the dojo and I'm fairly certain he's intoxicated. I think you should pick him up immediately. Ok, ta-ta now._

My mom grudgingly gets back in the car before I'm yelling down her throat again. "Mom how could you?"

"I'm doing what's best for you, and for him." She replies simply.

"The best thing for me _is_ him!" I yell.

"I know that's what you think right now, sweetheart, but your relationship is not healthy."

"He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, damn it!" I swear.

"Ok, that's enough! We aren't discussing this anymore. You aren't to see him, or hang out. I'll talk to Rudy about getting your practice schedules changed. I don't even want to hear about him anymore, if so- I will get your father involved; and I'm sure he'd love to hear about this. Am I clear?"

"I hate you."

The rest of the car ride is silent.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Carly sings to me as she opens the blinds. "I know life has been a shit to you lately, but tonight is your big performance, you're the star of the show, miss Ariel."

"I don't want to do the damn show." I grumble.

"Kim, you have to. You were so excited to do it 6 months ago, so now you're going to put on the best fake smile possible and make all the people who are counting on you proud!"

"Carly, I'm not allowed to see Jack anymore, the black dragons want to rape me again, Jerry's still cutting, Roy wants me to cheat, and now Jack is becoming a drunk. Through it all, I don't think a school musical is all that important."

"I know, this is a load of crap; but just get through this one day and then I can help you figure this all out. We can do this together, okay? You don't have to be alone in this." she sits down beside me on my bed.

"You're a great sister, you know." I smile.

"I learned from the best." She beams back at me. "Now hurry up! We've got some eggs and bacon calling our name!" she laughs and skips out of my room. Ew. Just the thought of food makes me want to puke.

"Wait, Carly!" I yell. She returns to my doorway. "Before I put my problems on hold, tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Do you think I'm better off…. without Jack?" I ask hesitantly. Carly, even though she's a year younger than me, seems so wise. Maybe I've been blind to this situation the whole time.

"I don't need to tell you the answer to a question you already know." She smiles. "Where would you be without Jack? Just think about it. Stop letting other people influence your opinion, Kim. That's what's blinding you."

**SO I'll post the next chapter tommorow if:**

**1. 15 reviews? PWEETTTY PWEEEASE?**

**2. for those of you who have read my "Meet the family" pm me or review what you want to happen next or any ideas.**

**3. if you haven't read my "Meet the Family" Give it a try? 17 chaps. tell me what you want to happen next.**

**Thanks and lots of love. Just to let you know- the next chapter is already written. :) Just REVIEW!**


	18. Precautions

"Briinnnggg!" on to the next class. Every time I'm in the hallway it's the same routine- look both ways, scan the halls, scan the class, and run. Avoid, avoid, avoid. No jack, no problem. I'm at my locker, three seconds flat, and grab my books. I'm in the next class while the last class is still leaving.

I breathe a sigh of relief. _And she's….. safe!_ I think in my head. It's like a baseball game. Run, and don't get caught. And defiantly don't smudge the concealer that's keeping my black eye a secret.

"Someone in a hurry to learn world history?" Mr. boy asks me. I put on my best teachers pet smile. "Or are you just trying to avoid that persistent little Jack brewer?"

What?! "How do you know about that?" I ask my voice in a whisper. I didn't need any gossip going around about me.

"He stopped by my class this morning, told me to ask you why you've been avoiding him." He said calmly. I cocked my head. Why would Mr. boy even care about Jack brewer and I? "I've known Jack since he was little, Kim." Mr. boy talks softly as he erases the chalk board. "It's a complicated relationship- but I'm like an uncle to him. He's been watching you run from class to class, and he's knows you're looking out for him."

I blush Scarlett. I must have looked so retarded scuttling in the halls like that. "Then why didn't he… just come up to me?"

"Well, he didn't know why you were avoiding him."

"What the hell! How could he not know! He freakin…." I stop in my tracks at the glare is giving me for my outburst. "Sorry, sir." I say. "It's just; he should really take responsibility for his actions. I'm not going to put up with this anymore!" I say, starting to pace. "Sir, would you mind if…"

"Yes?" he inquired from beneath his thick glasses.

"I just need to talk to Jack for a minute. I swear I'll be really quick,"

"You can get out of class for today, but here's your homework." He says, handing me a heavy stack.

"Thank you Mr. Boy!" I say, walking to the door.

"And miss Crawford?" he says to me in a booming voice.

"Yes sir?"

"Don't make a habit of this. I'm giving you some leeway to fix your problems, not make more mistakes."

"Ofcourse, sir." I say, smiling as I head out of the door. How was I going to fix this? I don't have much time to think because once I close the door behind me I bump into the one and only Jack brewer.

"Jack." I say flatly.

"Kim," he says worriedly.

"We need to talk." We say together. He pulls me by the arm to the back staircase, but I shrug him off.

"I can walk by myself." I say coldly.

"Kim, what did I do wrong?"

"What did you do wrong?!" I scream. "Jeez I don't even know where to begin!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" He says calmly.

"Where were you last night, Jack?" I say, my voice going into interrogation mode.

"I was with Jerry." He says carefully.

"With jerry where?"

"His house." And then I slap him, it's hard, and he gasps, but not enough for me to be satisfied. "You're a liar."

"And you're a cheater, so I guess were even?" he says coldly. It hurt to be called that, and I mentally flinched.

"Where. Were you. Last night?" I grit my teeth.

"Jerry took me to a party, I was stressed out, okay? Jeez!"

"Jack, Jerry's not stable! How could you let him influence you?" I screech.

"I was hurting, but you know, it's not like you would care. Since it was your fault."

"Stop pinning this on me, Jack!" I say, angry tears rolling down my face. Yes, I kissed Roy, but I'm not at fault here. He could go to Jail for hitting me but he was the one screaming at me.

"What's the big deal? I went to a party, got unstressed, and danced with some girls. Why do you care so much? Roy couldn't satisfy you?"

"Stop it!" I throw my hand to hit him again, but he catches it.

"Hit me one more time and I swear…"

"What? You'll hit me _again_?" I say, angry tears rushing out. "You'll try to rape me? You'll get drunk and call me names and push me around?" he lets go of my hand. "When a boy hits you, you're an idiot for staying with him. So I guess I'm an idiot right? Because I shouldn't even be looking at you right now."

"Kim, I've never hit you, you know that." He says with honesty, and I realize he really doesn't remember.

"Give me your hand." I say. He hands it over without question. I take one finger, and slowly drag it across my left eye, revealing my black eye. He looks at me in shock.

"I… I did that?" he says, his voice barely audible.

"You don't mix very well with alcohol, Brewer."

"No, Kim, I would have remembered! I can't even…"

"Well, if you want assistance remembering- I can help. I see it over and over again vivdly in my dreams every night." I say, and then without waiting for his answer, I tell him everything. Just because I need some to talk to about this- and because it makes me feel better. It makes me feel not so angry anymore. Maybe just depressed.

"Oh my god…." He says and sinks down onto the staircase, hands in his hair. "I don't… I don't do those things. I don't _hit_ girls, I don't get drunk. I'm responsible. I'm supposed to be responsible; I'm supposed to be taking care of you. Not hurting you. this is not who I am."

"…..So yes, go ahead and yell at me for kissing Roy, but I don't think you're in a situation to be judging." I bag on him again, just so I can release a little more stress.

"Kim... I don't even know what to say."

"Well, that's ok. because I don't either." I say, plopping down next to him on the stairs.

"I really tried to rape you?" he says, and he can't even look at me.

"Yes."

There's a long silence. He puts his hand on my shoulder. "I'm so-"

"Don't." I say, ducking away from his hand. "Don't touch me." He looks hurt, but doesn't say anything.

"I know you're sorry. I knew that was the first thing you were going to say when you saw me. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm banned from being with you."

"You're what?" Jack asks.

"I'm not allowed to see you anymore, Jack. You gave me a black eye! What did you expect my mom to do, give us a ride to our next movie date?"

"Your mom found out?"

"she is sort of the one who saved me. And you. You're lucky she didn't call the cops! Jack what are you doing drinking at 16?"

"I didn't plan on it." He sighs. I look at him and try to gather all the anger I hold and deflect it on him. It's not working. "so now what ?" he asks. And I can't believe he's so dumb as to not know the answer. What did he think was going to happen? A kiss and makeup?

Ha, no.

"I guess this is goodbye." I say and leave him without a second thought.

"But Kim!" he says, finally unfreezing himself to run after me.

"I have a show to prepare for." I cut before swing my bag over my shoulder and walking away- avoiding him like it never happened.

**Sorry guys, but the most amazing thing is just going on in my personal life and i was a little sidetracked.**

**Next chapter soon**


	19. Addicted

**im back. yell at me for being late, im sorry. but seriously, this guy is amazing. And its hard to think about anything else. ENJOY/:**

"Hey, Kim!" Roy jogged up to the table where I was eating lonesome. I quickly gathered my things to go, I didn't even look him in the eye. All I wanted to do was enjoy my lunch- Jack and Roy free- before the play. Jack understood and kept his distance, but I could still feel his presence in the cafeteria, watching me steadily. "Oh, c'mon, don't be like that, Kimmy." Roy whined.

"Leave me alone." I was almost out the café doors when Roy caught my wrist and tugged me back to him. I grimaced in pain, but not enough for him to notice. Those cuts

"I'm not letting you leave until we talk." He said dangerously.

"I don't have anything to say to you." I growl, desperately trying to get him to loosen his grasp.

"They play is tonight, and before anything else physical happens, we have to talk about our relationship, and feelings."

"What? I don't have feelings for you!" I whisper, trying not to make a scene in the cafeteria. His grip on my wrist tightens.

"so you forget about all the sparks when we kissed." He smiled slyly.

"There were no sparks!" I cried. His grip on my wrist turns bone crushingly tight, and I can feel hot blood running down my arm. "Ah!" I whimper in pain. "Roy, stop! Stop! You're hurting me!" I whisper harshly.

"and you are lying to me! He says, jerking my arm and sending even more shocks of pain into my wrist. I'm helpless here, I cant do anything. My mind is clouded by all the pain, so cry out for the only person who I know I can count on.

"JACK!"

And he's there in an instant- ripping Roy off of me and punching him to the ground. He jumps on top of Roy and just starts pummeling him, theres blood everywhere and people are starting to gather. Hit, hit, hit. Punch, punch, punch. Is he ever going to stop?

"Jack, that's enough! Stop it! Stop, Jack!" I yell, and pull jack away from Roy with as much force as I can gather.

"Don't you ever touch her again, Waltson. I have no problem kicking your snobby ass." Jack spits out before turning to face me. "You okay?" he questions. I hold up my white sweatshirt sleeve which is now stained red with my blood.

"I- um, could you…" I felt so awkward asking him this, given our latest fall out.

"You don't want to go to the nurse because of the scars, right?" he asks quietly. "C'mon." and I follow him out, I notice he purposely makes no move to touch me. "Can I see?" he says, slowly reaching up to hold my arm once we have arrived at his locker.

"Yes." I squeak. He slowly rolls up the white sleeves, being extra careful by the open scars. He takes out a tissue and wipes my arm off, then, without warning rubs germ-x over it.

"Ow, ow, ow! Jack!" I screech, but he holds my arm in place by the elbow.

"I'm sorry." he apologizes. "But I had to. If it got infected…" he trails on as he lays a bandage down. "And I'm so sorry about everything else too." His voice cracks, and I see a single tear roll down his cheek. Now I'm crying because he's crying- and overall we both look equally pathetic.

"Don't cry…" I whimper, because I know I love him, and I know he loves me, and we are both crying because of the pain from the other.

"Truth is, Jack, I need you." I say once I've calmed down. "I can't function without you. But if you ever do something like that to me again, I won't be able to handle it- I really won't. You know I almost killed myself last night?" I sniffle. "I told you- you're the only thing keeping me going."

Jack looks up at me. "I'm not an amazing boyfriend. Nowhere near perfect. Not incredible or even good by any means- and maybe your parents are right Kim. Maybe I have been dragging you down more than I've been pulling you up. I love you- which is why I'm saying that maybe your parents are right."

"If you weren't here, I'd be sleeping in a casket." I say. "It's because of you I'm still here."

"And it's also my fault you almost took your life." He says "you're attached to me, Kim. I'm too dangerous for you."

"Then I guess you're the best and worst thing that has ever happened to me." I say, and to jack's surprise I start leaning in- but I stop. What am I doing? He just _hit _me last night. him. So why do I still love him? Why am I still in love with him?

I'll tell you why.

Because I'm an idiot. Because I'm addicted to him. Because he's my drug, my biggest weakness.

I'm ontop of the world when I have him- but when I don't I can't handle the withdrawls. He's dangerous. Our relationship is unhealthy. And I love it. I love all of it. And if he hit me again- id run back to him in an instant. I do that because he might be the thing that breaks me, but he's the only thing that can save me. That can fix me.

"bye." I whisper, and I try to shake him. He's like a cloud, muddiling my thoughts. How does anyone handle love?

**done. sorry, i havent updated but like- ive been so obbsessed with this guy in my life right now. We've been best friends for a while and now were dating and its just- WOW. okay, im done. Reviews please?**


End file.
